The present application relates, in general, to power management. In particular, the application relates to controlling power draw by electronic and/or electrical devices from a power line or grid.
Power usage by an electronic or electrical device (e.g., an electrical motor, a computer, a fluorescent lamp etc.) generally varies with the operational mode or state of the device. For example, the electrical or electronic device (hereinafter collectively “electronic device”) may have a higher power demand or consumption in startup mode than during steady state operation. The device may exhibit a peak level of power consumption in the startup mode. The device may also exhibit a similar peak level of power consumption in shutdown mode. The peak power demand placed by the device on the power line may be significantly greater that the operational steady-state power demand. The power line or grid may be overdesigned to have a supply capacity sufficient to accommodate the peak power demand of the device (which typically may be substantially greater than the operational steady-state power load). However, when a plurality of devices (e.g., in industrial or household settings) are powered by the same power line or grid, concurrent peak loading by the devices may exceed the supply capacity of the power line of grid and lead to device and/or system failures.
Consideration is now being given to managing power demands or loads placed on a supply power line or grid. In particular, consideration is now being given to solutions for controlling startup or other modes of operation of devices to regulate power demands placed on supply power line or grid. Some such solutions may allow power demand/consumption by the devices to be staggered so that the total power demand does not exceed the instantaneous supply capacity of the power line or grid.